


The Name's the Thing Affair

by EveningInHornersCorners



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away from her. She’s poisonous through and through. ”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnamaryArmygram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/gifts).



> This is not part of our ongoing drabble switch.

“But she adores me, Illya. Haven’t you noticed how she walks over whenever I enter the room?”

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away from her. She’s poisonous through and through. ”

“I think you’re just jealous, _Tovarisch_.” Still, Napoleon backed off from the terrarium. The leggy blonde spider _did_ cut a kind of menacing figure, now that he looked at it.

“Do you name your lab animals?” he asked as Illya swiftly removed the terrarium’s lid and tossed in a cricket.

“Not usually, but I made an exception for this one.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I call her Angelique.”


End file.
